


Boots and Boys, They Bring Me So Much Joy

by celt_the_flame_3110



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knee-high boots, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rain, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Thighfucking, Thighs, Top Richie Tozier, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but it works out in his favor this time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celt_the_flame_3110/pseuds/celt_the_flame_3110
Summary: “I hope you did the laundry, jackass! I looked like an idiot at the fuckin’ bank!”Richie started walking toward the doorway so he wouldn’t have to shout. “I did it, Eddie. I’m sorry for not doing it sooner. I even folded everyth-”When Richie rounded the corner and saw Eddie, he thought he was going to die but in the best possible way.OREddie wears knee-high boots with short shorts, causing Richie to lose his shit.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Boots and Boys, They Bring Me So Much Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhhhhhh, something weird happened and now I have to type my notes and tags again. Fml lmao...
> 
> Anyway, I was doing research for another fic and I had to flip through my copy of the book. In the section where Eddie is packing his stuff to go back to Derry, he hears his mother's voice in his head and one of the quotes I came across was:
> 
> "You know when your feet get wet you always get a cold, Eddie—you’re not like other people, you have a very weak system, you have to be careful. That’s why you must always wear your rubbers when it rains."
> 
> Then my mind was just like, "What if I wrote a fic where Eddie wears short shorts with knee-high boots and Richie loses his shit and wants to fuck Eddie's thighs?"
> 
> So I wrote it and this is it.
> 
> Also the title is from a Ke$ha song I haven't heard since I was eleven but it crept to the forefront of my mind from the deep recesses of my goblin brain while I was writing this fic.
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy!

It was Saturday morning and Eddie had to go run errands. He had to get groceries, stop by the bank, wash the car, and pick up a couple of his suits from the dry cleaners.

By the time he was ready to leave the house, the drizzle of rain outside turned into a downpour.

Eddie grabbed an umbrella from the hallway closet and was about to leave, when he heard his mother’s voice in his head.

_ You know when your feet get wet you always get a cold, Eddie—you’re not like other people, you have a very weak system, you have to be careful. That’s why you must always wear your rubbers when it rains. _

Eddie stood there, his hand gripping the doorknob. Eventually, he groaned and trudged upstairs to the bedroom closet and started looking for boots.

Eddie  _ knew _ that he didn’t have a weak immune system and that his mother was lying so she would have total control over him. After attending therapy, he was able to stop taking all of the placebos. He mostly overcame his fear of germs and Eddie no longer thought he was as fragile as his mother led him to believe.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop hearing her voice in the back of his mind. Usually, it was easy to disregard and he was able to resume what task he was previously set on accomplishing. Sometimes, though, it was impossible to ignore and he had to yield to his late mother’s desires.

Since Eddie had never left the house in a downpour before—since it didn’t rain often in California and Myra wouldn’t let him leave the house in the rain when he lived in New York—he didn’t own any rain boots. The only thing he could find were these black, leather lace-up boots that had fucking  _ heels. _ Well the heels were only an inch or so, but still.

After a while of trying to figure out why the  _ fuck _ he had these, it hit him. 

When Eddie told Myra that he wanted a divorce, she wanted him out of the house  _ immediately. _ So she helped him pack his stuff. He was in such a rush to get out of there as soon as possible that he only gave what was in the suitcase a quick glance, making sure everything that he wanted to take was in there. (When he moved in with Richie, he paid even less attention while unpacking.) Myra must’ve accidentally shoved these in the suitcase. Based on how small they were in comparison to her current size, they must be from her college days.

Eddie took off his jeans and slipped the boots on before lacing them up.

The boots came up to about an inch above the knee and he looked  _ ridiculous. _

The jeans Eddie wore were kind of tight in the legs so he didn’t think he’d be able to wear them over the boots. 

He walked over to the dresser, cringing at the loud clacking of the heels on the hard floor.  _ That _ sound was sure to draw attention to himself while he was in public.

Eddie opened one of the drawers and was confused when he only saw one pair of shorts. Then he remembered that it was Richie’s turn to do the laundry and he  _ still _ hadn’t done it yet. The only pair of shorts left were a small pair of jean shorts. They were about the same length as his running shorts.

Eddie slid the shorts on and walked back over to the full length mirror.

Eddie groaned, realizing he was going to have to leave the fucking house like this.

Eddie wrote Richie a note about doing the laundry, then left to run his errands as quickly as possible.

***

Richie folded the next pair of pants and sat them in the dresser. When he realized it was the last thing he had to put away, he slid the drawer shut.

Richie felt  _ terrible _ about not doing the laundry when Eddie asked him to. Richie didn’t have the best memory; He forgot Eddie’s fucking  _ birthday _ last year and he’d been giving him presents for it ever since they were seven. Eddie probably thought that Richie was just lazy and didn’t care. While Richie  _ could _ be lazy from time to time, he  _ did _ care about doing chores when it was his turn to do them. 

Despite all of this he  _ did _ find it funny to come home to a sticky note on the fridge that said:

Do the laundry, asshole!! 

I need clothes, dick!!!

Love, 

Eds

Normally Richie would just let Eddie put everything away because he always bitched about the way Richie did it, even if he didn’t half-ass it. Today, though—partially to make up for not doing the laundry sooner and partially to avoid being demoted to the couch tonight—Richie folded and put everything in its proper place himself.

When Richie was in the kitchen trying to figure out whether to cook Eddie lunch or order something from one of his favorite restaurants, he heard Eddie enter the house.

“I hope you did the laundry, jackass! I looked like an idiot at the fuckin’ bank!”

Richie started walking toward the doorway so he wouldn’t have to shout. “I did it, Eddie. I’m sorry for not doing it sooner. I even folded everyth-”

When Richie rounded the corner and saw Eddie, he thought he was going to die but in the best possible way.

Eddie was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt. This wasn’t exactly new. He stopped wearing polos a few years ago and swapped them out for plain t-shirts. As much as Richie loved the polos, since they were part of his sexual awakening, Eddie looked  _ hot _ in his new choice of attire. How Eddie could look so good in such a plain-ass shirt, Richie would  _ never _ know.

What  _ really _ got Richie was what Eddie was wearing from the waist down.

He was wearing dark wash jean shorts that barely reached mid thigh. Those were hot enough but the best thing were the black, leather boots Eddie was also wearing. Five inches of his tanned, toned thighs were visible between the hem of the shorts and the top of the boots.

Eddie glared, crossing his arms. “Go ahead and laugh, asshole. I know I look ridiculous.”

Richie’s brain short-circuited and all he was able to do was stare at his husband, who was looking  _ incredibly _ sexy. He probably should’ve told him that but he couldn’t form a single  _ word, _ let alone a coherent sentence.

Eddie seemed to take Richie’s gaze the wrong way, because his arms fell to his sides and he looked more self-conscious than he did before.

Eddie nervously shifted his feet, the short heels of the boots clicking on the hardwood floor. “I should probably go, uh… change.”

He was about to walk away, when Richie gently caught his wrist. Eddie glanced up, confusion being added to the mixture of emotions on his face.

“You…” Richie squeaked out.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “You look  _ really _ nice.”

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I bet…”

Richie pulled him into a heated kiss, causing Eddie to hum in contentment.

When they broke away, Eddie seemed more relaxed.

“I’m serious, Eds. You look  _ hot.” _

Eddie rolled his eyes but, this time, with a smile. “You  _ always _ think I look hot, though.”

“So my opinion’s irrelevant, then?”

“No. I just think you’re a little biased.  _ You _ might like the way I look, but everyone else stared at me while I was running errands.”

Without thinking about what he was doing, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and lifted him up. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips and gripped his broad shoulders in his small hands.

Richie pinned Eddie to the nearest wall in the entryway. 

There was still that irrationally scared part of him that was worried about how Eddie would react if he could tell that Richie was aroused. Those fears were probably a product of having a crush on his best friend that his hormonal, thirteen-year-old self was planning on taking to his grave.

Eddie looked down, probably feeling Richie getting hard against his leg.

Richie’s worries dissolved when Eddie looked back up and smirked. “So this  _ really _ does this for you, huh?”

Richie had to keep reminding himself that this was  _ Eddie _ (Tozier!) His husband of three years who had always loved him, even when they were silently pining after each other like a couple of idiots. He would be the  _ last _ person to judge Richie, especially for something like this. Thinking about how much he loved this man made Richie want to kiss Eddie all over his face and declare his love so loud that the neighbors would call in a noise complaint. 

He could be sappy later. For now, there was something else he needed to take care of.

Richie let out a soft, breathy laugh and nodded fervently. “Hell yeah, it does. You’re so sexy, Eds. Fuck… I want—”

Richie cut himself off when he realized what was about to come out of his mouth.

Eddie gave Richie a tender, affectionate smile. Even after all of this time, Richie still had a hard time admitting what he wanted.

“What do you want?”

Richie shrugged, looking away.

Eddie used a hand to turn Richie’s face so that their eyes could meet. “Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Richie shivered at the pet name. They both used them frequently but, for some reason, everytime Eddie used one, they had the same effect on Richie.

When Richie stayed silent, Eddie added, “Please?”

Richie sighed. “I wanna fuck you.”

Eddie squinted. “Are you  _ sure _ that’s all?”

Richie and Eddie had fucked each other  _ many _ times in the past, taking turns being on the giving and receiving end. If that was all Richie wanted, he wouldn’t have been so embarrassed to ask and Eddie knew this.

“I wanna fuck you but, like, not where I usually do.”

Eddie’s brow creased in thought. “My mouth?”

Richie shook his head, his face burning with embarrassment rather than arousal.

“Baby, you’re gonna have to tell me. I can’t read minds.”

Richie took a breath and closed his eyes before saying, in a rush, “I wanna fuck your thighs.”

After what seemed like hours of deafening silence, but was probably only a few seconds, Richie felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Eddie smiling kindly at him.

Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie's forehead. “I would  _ love _ that.”

As grateful as Richie was that Eddie was willing to do it and wasn’t weirded out by the request, he couldn’t help but feel slightly skeptical about the response he got. “Would you really?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Richie shrugged. “I don’t know. Isn’t it kind of a one-sided thing?”

Eddie chuckled. “‘One-sided?’ If I get to listen to you fall apart and get off just from fucking my  _ thighs, _ it seems like a mutually beneficial thing to me.”

Richie scoffed. “You have no way of knowing whether I’ll ‘fall apart’ or not.”

Eddie smirked. “If the way you looked at me earlier was any indication, I  _ know _ you will.”

Richie swallowed and, not wanting to admit that Eddie was probably right, started to walk to their room.

Eddie glanced down at the floor. “Shit… wait, Rich."

Richie stopped walking. “What?”

“I need to put the groceries away. I forgot about that.”

Richie looked down at the bags sitting on the ground next to the front door and he couldn’t help the small, sad sound that escaped his throat. 

If he could wait a few minutes to get some relief for his aching cock—which he  _ couldn’t— _ he still didn’t want to put Eddie down. Having Eddie holding onto him with such a sure grip, like he trusted Richie to not drop him, made his heart melt. Also, having Eddie’s gorgeous thighs wrapped around his waist reminded him of how badly he wanted to fuck them.

Eddie heard Richie and he smiled reassuringly. “We don’t have to put every single thing away  _ right now. _ I just need to put the perishable shit in the fridge and freezer. I can put everything else away later.”

While Richie was relieved to hear that, he still frowned. “I don’t wanna put you down, though.”

“You don’t have to if you help me put everything away.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice as he scooped all the bags up into one hand and strode to the kitchen. “Yes, sir.”

When they finished putting away some of the groceries, (kind of a slow process when Eddie was elevated and Richie only had one free arm, but they made it work) Richie carried Eddie to their room and sat him on the bed.

Eddie grabbed the hem of his shirt but stopped before pulling it off, then shot Richie an inquisitive glance. “Clothes on or off?”

Richie thought for a moment before answering, “Leave the boots on. The rest is up to you.”

Richie started unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers and Eddie slid his own shirt off. Once Richie’s shirt was discarded, he felt Eddie grab him by the hips and tug him closer. Eddie unfastened his belt and quickly slid it off.

Eddie unfastened his husband’s jeans and yanked them down to the knee before he saw the quizzical look Richie was giving him.

Eddie huffed, letting Richie slide his own pants off the rest of the way. “You’re too fucking slow.”

Richie would’ve made a joke about Eddie being desperate but, not in the mood to be hypocritical, he just let Eddie take his boxers off for him. 

Richie sighed in relief as the cool air of the room hit his erection. “Thanks, babe.”

Eddie hummed in acknowledgement before taking Richie’s hand and pulling him onto the bed.

“Keeping the shorts on?” Richie asked.

“Yeah. I’m not wearing  _ just _ shoes. That’d be weird. Why? Do you  _ want _ me to take them off?”

At seeing how good Eddie’s ass looked in those tiny denim shorts, Richie quickly shook his head. “Nope, no complaints here.”

Eddie grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. “Good. Also, I hope you know how to get come stains out of denim and leather. Because you’re going to have to clean these when we’re done.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve washed come out of  _ every _ type of fabric at this point.”

Eddie quirked a brow. “Even leather?”

Richie gave him a sheepish smile. “Um… you know that black jacket I wore when we went back to Derry?”

Eddie’s eyes widened comically. “You mean the jacket you pressed against my  _ open wound?” _

Richie laughed. “You  _ almost died _ and you’re worried about a hypothetical infection?”

Eddie glared. “Well It’s fucking  _ gross, _ asshat.”

“I know, don’t worry. I got all bodily fluids out long before I used it to stop your bleeding.”

“How did you even come on your jacket? It seems like you’d have to do it on purpose or something.”

Richie shrugged. “I have no idea, physics are bizarre. The important thing is, I got the stains out of the jacket. Can we do this, please? I feel like I’ll die if I don’t get my dick between your legs soon.”

Eddie held up the lube. “Do you want me to or do you wanna do it yourself?”

As much as Richie wanted Eddie to touch him, he was worried that all it would take for it to be over was for Eddie’s elbow to brush against him the right way.

Richie took the tube from Eddie’s hand. “I’ve got it.”

Eddie nodded and stood up. Richie didn’t know what he was doing until Eddie rested his palms flat on the mattress and bent over.

Richie squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and, once his cock was sufficiently covered, he stood up behind Eddie.

When Eddie slightly parted his thighs, Richie slid in between them. Eddie carefully tightened his thighs around his cock, causing Richie to moan softly.

Richie started thrusting shallowly as he cupped Eddie’s ass in his hands, digging his fingers into it. He felt Eddie shudder beneath his hands and Richie held back another moan as he continued moving his hips at a steady pace.

“Baby, I wanna hear you.” Eddie grunted.

Richie couldn’t see the front half of Eddie’s body but, based on the tone of his voice alone, he could tell he was starting to get hard himself.

“Do you?” Richie tried to keep his voice steady, but the question came out breathy.

Eddie nodded earnestly. “I do.  _ Fuck... _ You sound so pretty…”

Richie groaned, partially from Eddie’s words and partially from the sensation of his cock sliding against Eddie’s skin. Since Eddie went running every morning, his thighs were strong and muscular. Despite this, the inside of his thighs were somewhat soft and they felt like a  _ dream. _

_ “Fuck… _ Eds, you feel so good.”

“So do you, Rich. Shit... Kiss me, please.”

Richie, never able to say no to Eddie and not wanting to, started pressing kisses to the side of his neck. Eddie sighed and angled his head, letting out a soft whimper as Richie started nibbling too.

Richie periodically kneaded Eddie’s ass, trying to provide him with some stimulation. Eventually Eddie started rocking back to meet his thrusts, causing satisfied sounds to escape Richie’s lips. Eddie started rocking back harder, like he wanted to draw more sounds from him.

It didn’t seem to take long for Richie’s sounds to start ebbing and he felt like he was seconds away from finishing.

“You close?” Eddie asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Richie gritted out.

When Richie thrusted forward, he felt one of Eddie’s hands reach back to cup his balls and roll them gently.

Richie buried his face into Eddie’s neck and let out a low groan as he came between Eddie’s thighs.

When he finally caught his breath, Richie saw that Eddie was trying to untie his boots. Of course Eddie, being a risk-analyst, triple tied the fucking laces and was having trouble.

“Need help?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded.

Since Richie felt like his knees would give out at any moment, he sat down on the edge of the bed and helped Eddie get the boots off. Eddie got the wet wipes out of the nightstand and started cleaning his legs. Richie took a couple and cleaned the boots off. Surprisingly, the outside of Eddie’s shorts were clean.

When they were done with cleanup, Richie realized how hard Eddie was.

Not wanting Eddie to be dissatisfied or in pain, Richie lifted his hands to the button of his shorts and gave him an inquisitive glance.

At Eddie’s fervent nod, Richie stripped Eddie’s shorts and boxer briefs off in one go. The underwear was wet with precome and Eddie’s cock was leaking.

“What do  _ you _ want?” Richie asked.

Eddie, seeming incapable or unwilling to use his words, took Richie’s wrist and guided his hand to his cock. He hissed and leaned forward into his palm at the contact.

Richie smiled. “I gotcha, baby.”

Richie squeezed more lube in his dominant hand and started jerking Eddie off the way he liked, with broad and firm strokes. He paid the most attention to the sensitive underside, causing Eddie to shiver. Eddie whined and bucked forward into Richie’s hand, keeping his hands planted firmly on Richie’s shoulders for support. Richie, not wanting to deprive Edde of his own pleasure, stroked at the pace Eddie set.

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as he stopped moving, seeming to be satisfied with what Richie was doing. “Yes, just like that…  _ God, _ that feels so fucking good…”

“You close, sweetie?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, yeah. If you keep doing what you’re doing, it shouldn’t take much longer.”

Richie, wanting to help Eddie get there, got some lube in his free hand. It was a little hard to do one handed but he managed to get some. Once his left hand was lubed up, he delicately massaged Eddie’s balls with his fingers. Eddie let out a quiet gasp, digging his fingers into Richie’s shoulders. 

“Rich.” Eddie whispered.

Richie looked up into Eddie’s eyes, relying on muscle memory to make Eddie feel good. “Yeah?”

“G-Go under.”

Thankfully, Richie knew what he meant and didn’t need to ask for clarification. While still fondling Eddie’s balls in his palm, Richie reached back further with his middle finger and rubbed Eddie’s perineum. 

It didn’t take long for Eddie to yelp and come all over Richie’s hand before sagging, relaxing all of this weight onto Richie’s torso.

Thankfully, no come hit the bed or the floor. Richie grabbed another wet wipe and cleaned his hand off. After Richie cleaned Eddie off, delicately wiping the sensitive area, he wrapped Eddie up in his arms. Richie lied down, taking Eddie with him.

Eddie hummed happily and wrapped his own arms around Richie. Eddie pressed a few soft kisses to his husband’s face and Richie laughed, kissing his lips.

Richie was usually the clingy one after sex, wanting to cuddle with Eddie even if they were both in need of a shower. It seemed that Eddie came  _ really _ hard, if  _ he _ was being the clingy one.

Eddie mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“Can we do that again sometime?” Eddie repeated.

“You really want to?”

Eddie pulled back slightly so they could make eye contact. “Yeah. Do  _ you _ not want to? It’s fine if you don’t.”

“No, no. Don’t misunderstand me. I would  _ love _ to do that again. I’m just surprised you enjoyed it that much.”

Eddie kissed the tip of Richie’s nose. “Well, I did. I can’t really explain why. It was just… nice.”

Richie kissed Eddie on the cheek. “I know what you mean. Sure, we can do it again. Just let me know when.”

Eddie smiled. “Maybe I should just wear those boots again. _ That _ should be a pretty strong indicator.”

Richie swallowed. “I mean, I wouldn’t complain if you did.”

They lied in each other’s embrace for a moment, until Eddie was reaching to the side of their bed. 

When Richie realized he was trying to reach the patchwork quilt they made together, he chuckled. “I’ve got it.”

Richie reached over and easily grabbed the quilt. He unfolded it and admired it for a split second.

It was a large quilt that they started working on when they officially started dating and they finished it soon after their one year anniversary. There were different designs covering it but Richie’s favorite was the square in the middle. It was a tan square with R+E sewn in black fabric. The letters weren’t the neatest but they made it together and they both loved it.

Richie draped the quilt over both of them, making sure everything was sufficiently covered. Eddie nuzzled his face in the crook of Richie’s neck, letting out a content sigh.

“I love you.” Eddie murmured.

The sound was muffled but, to Richie, it was loud and clear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, porn without plot may not be my strong suit but... eh. I enjoyed writing it and I needed practice lol.
> 
> Tumblr:[celt-the-flame-3110](https://celt-the-flame-3110.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day!!


End file.
